


Sam Falls

by kendallnicola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Takes Care Of Sam, Feels, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is Falling, Scared Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is scared of falling, quite literally. Dean saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy this stab of feels! Feels free to tell me if I've made a continuity, age, or grammatical error.

The boys were young and having too much fun playing in Uncle Bobby's junk yard. Climbing the towers of cars that littered the yard and playing eye spy in the attic of their uncle's old house. This was the most fun Dean could remember having. He almost liked it when his dad went on hunts that were too dangerous for him to tag along on. It meant he'd get a week at Bobby's with Sam. They'd get to have three full meals a day and they'd get to play outside all day long.

Right now, Sam was perched on top of a tower of cars, a few rows away from where Dean was standing. He was hiding his face against a dusty, baby blue, convertable, counting down the seconds until he had to go run off to find Sam. They were playing hide and seek among the towers of wrecked cars. Sam was sitting on the tail end of a crushed '86 Mustang in some jeans and nothing else.

"Thirty-eight, thirty-nine, FORTY! Ready or not, Sammy, here I come!" Dean took off running right toward where Sam was hiding. Sam, seeing this, threw a large rock in the opposite direction to distract Dean. The rock clattered onto an old pick-up a few meters away and Dean whipped his head toward the noise.

"I'm coming to get you, Sammy!" Dean said as he took off jogging toward the noise. Sam relaxed and smiled to himself. He, Sam Winchester, had fooled the great Dean Winchester. This was something that was rarely ever done.

Sam moved his feet out from being tucked under his butt and stretched his knees out; letting them hang off of the car and off of the tower. But what little Sammy didn't know was that the friction from the rubber soles of his shoes onto the metal of the truck was the only thing keeping him in place. He started sliding down; the worn denim of his jeans wasn't making things any harder either. Sam was slipping faster and faster and before he could stretch out his arms to save himself, he was falling.

"DEAN!" The whole world flew up around Sam who was falling face-up. The young boy was bracing for the hard impact of body and bones on compacted dirt but it never came. All he heard was a loud 'ompf' as he fell onto something squishy. Or rather, some _one_ squishy.

Dean caught Sam just before he hit the glass littered ground. Dean shut his eyes and tightened his hold on his little brother. Sam responded with a muffled 'Dean' that was caught in Dean's stained, white t-shirt. Dean let Sam go and placed him upright on the ground, dusting off the tops of his bare shoulders and his mop of curls. 

"You thought you could pull the wool over my eyes, didn't you? Well it's a good thing that I'm the one who taught you that trick with the rock or else you'd be dead and I wouldn't be too far behind after dad got a hold of me." Dean was rambling on and on as he was running his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth in front of Sam. He was clearly fighting the urge to check over every inch of Sam for a bump, scratch, or bruise.

Sam reached up and grabbed the hand that was frantically making a mess of Dean's hair and held it. "De, I'm okay. Stop fretting over me. Lets go play eye spy inside for a while" Sam suggested a safer and calmer game for Dean's sake. The older boy nodded and followed along as his little brother tugged him along by hand back to the house.


End file.
